


The Wolf and His Rabbit

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Bunny Shiro gets himself caught in a bear's trap and a wolf finds him.
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	The Wolf and His Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote a proper consensual shendak fic till now. Please enjoy this. It's a lot of just sex.

Of all things, Shiro gets his own leg caught in a bear trap. It easily catches his leg and he has to be careful. It hurts terribly and he's afraid to bleed out like this. He isn't sure of what to do but wait for his own demise. 

But then, he hears a rustling of leaves and he nervously smells the air. He doesn't like this. It smells of danger and a very hungry predator is coming closer. Then, the animal comes out and it's a huge black furry wolf. It's stance is huge and menacing. Shiro couldn't do anything but lay there. He knows it's his time and hates himself to be a free meal for this wolf. The wolf moves closer to him, smelling the grounds and around Shiro. The white rabbit nearly fidgets when the wolf gets too close. 

Unexpectedly, the wolf gets around the trap and eases Shiro out of it without causing any further damage to his leg. Shiro is holding in his breath as he's in this wolf's fangs of all things, being held by the scruff of his small neck. Yeah, he'll definitely die in the worst way possible. He says good-bye to many of his brothers and sisters in his head, imaging his little family. 

Sendak takes shiro to his den in a cave. Shiro is afraid to be eaten. He has seen and smell Sendak before. Shiro easily avoids engaging with him for obvious reasons. Usually when he encounters sendak, running is his best option to get away from him because he doesn't know what sendak would do. He is carried in between the wolf's big fangs and shiro isn't appreciating that. But unexpectedly, Sendak lays him down on what seems like a nest of furs and he nurses him back to health. Licking the wound and putting herbs onto it, Shiro isn't sure of what to make of this. He supposes that once he's all healed up, Shiro will make his escape. 

Sendak shifts to that of a halfman halfbeast form. Shiro is mortified...and oddly fascinated. He isn't expecting this at all, a wolf's real form or partial form. And Sendak is incredibly big and also…Sendak is Shiro's type. Because ripped muscles and a very big furry man, Shiro is nearly swooned. But he remembers that he needs to escape as soon as he's healed. 

It takes a few days, and shiro starts healing. He can't walk much less run. His thigh still hurts and he guesses the trap has gotten most of his thigh. Sendak has been giving him food and he sleeps on his nest of furs. And shiro has gotten fat. That's something he isn't expecting, but it makes sense. Maybe Sendak wants to fatten him and eat him up… It is almost winter time. He needs to make his escape soon. 

Shiro shifts once just to test his thigh. He's naked of course, only his ears and tail remain on his muscular frame. The wound isn't bad yet it hurts. But he senses that Sendak is back and he looks to see Sendak is just staring at him. 

The wound is much smaller now. But as Sendak comes closer, he feels smaller and he feels cornered. He's known how big the wolf is, but Sendak seems even bigger. Sendak immediately comes to inspect him, getting a little too close for comfort. Sendak starts to sniff Shiro. His nose and breath tickles Shiro's skin. 

Shiro tries to push sendak away by inching his way away from Sendak cornering himself against the wall of the cave, but sendak easily reaches over and he grabs his ear. His long ears that hasn't shifted and it's easily the most sensitive part of him. Shiro let's out a sound and it's enough to have sendak look at him a little more. Either sendak is curious about the wound or something else because sendak is just looking at him. Sendak rubs Shiro's ear ever so slightly, a certain spot that makes shiro docile and shiro just leans into it because it feels so nice. Too nice… 

Until, sendak notices his stubby tail and he grabs that too. Shiro jolts and he kicks with his good leg out of habit. 

"Will you quit that!"

Sendak easily catches his leg and smirks at him. "Stay still. Don't exert yourself."

Shiro notices sendak staring a little too curiously down between his legs and shiro crosses them. He feels the heat for awhile pooling below his waist, but his fight or flight instincts kicked in. But also darn sendak for just suddenly touching him. Sendak makes themselves comfortable on his nest of furs. Shiro exposes his neck a bit and sendak comes down for a good taste, his tongue sending shivers down his spine. 

Shiro isn't sure what's happening and why this is happening. He knows how hard he's getting, especially from sendak claiming on rubbing his sensitive ears and tail, and Sendak's warm tongue licks against his exposed neck. He cannot deny that sendak's rubbing feels so terribly good now. He feels completely under sendak's control. Sendak hums as he feels Shiro quivering against his touch."You're docile now...just easily succumbing to my touch. How sensitive are you..."

"Fuck...just fuck me up..."

Sendak doesn't hesitate and he opens his legs, careful of the wound and exposing shiro below him. Shiro's body flushes red, his chest heaving, nipples red and cock hard and dripping precum. He's teary eyed, staring back at the wolfman hovering above him. 

Sendak is already getting hard from teasing shiro. His prey looks appetising beneath his huge bulk. There is something about his vulnerability that makes sendak want to claim him. He doesn't know, but he's eager to have him as his. His bulge is easily noticeable and shiro has been eyeing it warily. 

"You better...prep me before you do anything with that..."

Sendak hums as he strokes himself. His half hard cock is huge, but it's just half. Sendak moves a little closer to shiro's head and shiro seems to get the idea. He laps at the tip, the length stirs from the slight sensation, making this wolfman sigh. Shiro gets on with it and licks at the hard on, tasting his precum. It's not bad, but it's girth is huge as Shiro's letting the cock into his mouth and shiro isn't even close to the hilt. 

Shiro suddenly whines when he feels something probing into his hole. Out of the corner of his eye, sendak has lowered himself to finger shiro's entrance. Sendak catches his stare and smirks at him. 

"Don't stop, rabbit"

With a stroke of his tail, shivers go down shiro's spine as he tries to continue with sendak's cock in his mouth. Shiro licks the length as he strokes sendak's big cock and making movements on his huge balls. Sendak has started to thrust into his mouth. Shiro moans as he can feel two big fingers going in and out of his hole. They are both feeling feverishly hot. Sendak feels he's getting close, that mouth of that rabbit's feels too good on his hard dick. 

Sendak takes out his fingers and he carefully strokes shiro's hips to where he can feel shiro's hard length. He pumps it, hearing those sweet moans. Shiro never loses his focus and he tries to match Sendak's movements.. 

Sendak takes to tugging shiro's long ears, roughly stroking a particular spot that's sensitive that makes shiro let go of his cock. Sendak cums on his neck and chest. Shiro pants heavily as he lays amongst the soft furs, staring at the wolfman before him. 

Sendak moves over to where he kneels before shiro's legs. Shiro is still hard. "You're doing so well, my little rabbit. Your reward..."

"I-i I'm not your-"

Shiro let's out a gasp as sendak takes shiro's length into his mouth. It's so much that shiro's grasping the furs around him. Sendak's mouth is big and warm on his length. He can feel the hot wet muscle licking and stroking him. Shiro nearly yelps when sendak finds his tail again. In his feverish mind, he can tell sendak likes grabbing it.

Sendak sucks and nearly has shiro on edge. His eyes roll back as he feels so close and so good. Shiro feels multiple sensations filling his nerves as though on fire. The stroking of the tail and sendak's mouth on his length, shiro could barely hang on until he does come. 

Sendak swallows it and shiro is amazed at this wolf pleasuring him. Sendak moves over to where he's above shiro. He closes the distance and kisses him. Shiro can taste himself as well as sendak. Shiro moans as he can feel sendak's tongue thrusting against his as well as fangs. Sendak brings shiro closer, chest against chest and hands on his nape down shiro's back.

Shiro moans into the kiss, his ears flattening down and his arms wrap around sendak's neck. He can feel sendak's hands exploring more of his body, fondling his sides in a slow rhythm until sendak brings his leg up. Sendak releases the kiss and he licks and laps down his neck to his chest. He looks at Shiro's big chest and those nipples looking a beautiful flush pink. He hums and licks at one, hearing Shiro gasping. Shiro's holding onto Sendak as he can feel Sendak biting and tugging his nipples, his nerves on fire. He feels hard again. 

Sendak finally stops at teasing his chest and he has shiro steady with one hand on his hip as he aligns his tip against shiro's entrance. Shiro moans from feeling the tip enter him inch by inch, filling him until he feels sendak's hip against him. Shiro let's out a groan as sendak licks from the corner of his mouth to his neck and shoulder. Shiro holds onto sendak with a fierce grip, adjusting to sendak's big girth inside him. He feels so full and on the edge again that his own cock begins to stir a second time. Shiro shivers from sendak sucking into the junction of his tender shoulder and moments later, letting go. Sendak laps at it, slightly grazing it with his teeth. 

They both gaze at each other, not saying a word as their lewd pants fill the silence for them. 

Without any warning, sendak rubs shiro's thighs, squeezing his ass cheeks on his dick and he starts to move. The sudden movement catches shiro off guard as he rides sendak, feeling him thrust in and out of his aching hole. Shiro wraps his legs tighter around sendak's waist, mindful of the wound that stings a bit. 

They're both feeling this lustful high and they're panting heavily. Sendak catches the glint in shiro's eyes and he moves him on his back. Shiro tries to reach over but sendak bends shiro's good leg, spreading his thighs to have access against his hole. It's so good and shiro feels sendak thrusting against his sweet spot over and over. Sendak is hitting it to where shiro can see stars. 

"Ah! I want to come!"

Shiro reaches over for his hard on and pumps it, matching sendak's strokes. It prompts sendak to go faster with his strokes and shiro can barely keep up. Sendak's strokes gets harder and hits harder with each thrust that he almost slips out. 

With one large hand, sendak places it on top of shiro's hand tight over shiro's erection. Shiro let's out a moan from being so close. Sendak closes the distance and he kisses shiro like a quick feverish hunger that takes over. Shiro hungrily kisses back. 

With one final thrust, sendak comes inside shiro and shiro feels such a euphoria that he comes all over his and sendak's hand. Shiro feels so full of Sendak's seed that's filling him up. 

It doesn't take long and sendak slides out of shiro's ass. They just lay there, side by side exhausted. Shiro could barely stay conscious and falls asleep. A part of him doesn't mind being with this wolf if sex likes this is going to be part of their lives now. 


End file.
